1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the domain of measurements of the level of fluids or of the thickness of films of fluid or of the presence of fluids.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It is known to implement capacitive detectors which include, on a surface of a relatively thick isolating ribbon, two electrodes in the form of combs whose branches are arranged alternately between one another, or interdigitated, and, on the other surface, a ground electrode. It is known that the presence of the ground electrode, by means of a three-wire measure, allows the sensitivity of the device to be increased and the device to be protected from external interferences. Generally, it is considered that the capacitance between the interdigitated electrodes of a device of this type is the sum of a dielectric contribution inside the ribbon and of another dielectric contribution on the external part of the plane of the electrodes, originating from the vacuum or from a fluid.